This invention relates to a circuit arrangement comprising a tuner and a splitter-modulator comprising a splitter and a modulator.
Conventional tuners and splitter-modulators each require a crystal oscillator as a frequency reference. A circuit arrangement which comprises both a tuner and a splitter-modulator, as is preferably the case in RF processing stages in video recorders, should thus comprise two quartz crystals, which requires a large number of components.